deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solgaleo
Solgaleo is the main Legendary Pokémon, and mascot, of the video game, Pokémon Sun. It is the final evolved form of Cosmog. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Solgaleo vs Aslan * Solgaleo VS Japhet * Lion vs Solgaleo * Solgaleo Vs Lunala * Solgaleo VS Princess Celestia (Completed) With Lillie * Lillie vs N (Completed) * Lillie vs Ryuko Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apollomon * Leomon * Yami (Okami) * Wildfire (Skylanders) History Known as the "emissary of the sun," Solgaleo is a Pokemon native to another dimension. Five hundred years before the events of Pokemon Sun, they fought against the Guardian Deities of Alola, bringing an end to the warring era between the four islands. Death Battle Info Solgaleo is a Psychic/Steel type Pokemon with a few remarkable abilities. Most notably, it has the ability to open Ultra Wormholes, gates to the ultra Space dimension that runs parallel to the main Pokemon universe. Solgaleo also has the ability to carry others with them in their trans-dimensional journeys, protecting them from the usual ill effects that are common in traversing Ultra Space. Though the entire Cosmog line can open these Ultra Wormholes to an extent, Solgaleo can create them quickly and with relatively little effort. Solgaleo's signature ability is Full Metal Body. This makes them immune to enemy attempts to lower their stats, such as Attack or Speed. This ability is similar to "Clear Body," an ability shared by Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Furthermore, through its Steel typing, Solgaleo is immune to poisons and toxins. In-game, Solgaleo's base stats have a total value of 680. This is the same as other powerful Pokemon such as Mewtwo, Giratina, and Reshiram. Its most remarkable stats are its HP and physical Attack, with values of 137 each. This gives Solgaleo the highest base HP of any Steel Pokemon and greater Attack than any pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Moves Solgaleo's signature move is Sunsteel Strike, a Steel move where Solgaleo strikes its opponent with the strength of a meteor. It is remarkable in that it circumvents abilities that would ordinarily prevent such moves from being effective, such as Wonder Guard. Solgaleo has a wealth of physical attacks at its disposal. Metal Claw is a Steel move that has a 10% chance of boosting Attack, while Iron Head has a chance of causing a slower foe to flinch. If a foe is faster than Solgaleo, Metal Burst is a reactionary move that deals more damage based on the enemy's last attack. Non-Steel attacks include the Psychic typed Zen Headbutt, the Dark typed Crunch, and Fire typed Flare Blitz. Solgaleo's only Special moves are the light-based Flash Cannon and the solar-powered Solar Beam. However, it also has a number of useful status and support moves. Solgaleo can Teleport away from danger. Cosmic Power lets Solgaleo absorb mystic energies to buff its Defense and Special Defense. Noble Roar lowers enemy Attack and Special Attack and Morning Sun restores HP based on sunlight exposure. Last, Wide Guard can briefly protect Solgaleo and an adjacent ally from damage, though it will fail if used successively. Feats * Can Travel several thousand light years in a matter of minutes Flaws *More vulnerable to Ghost, Fire, Ground, and Dark attacks. *Special Defense is remarkably low for a Legendary Pokemon of its tier. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Alola Pokémon Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Genderless Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Light Users Category:Mascots Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Pokemon characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychic-Type Pokemon Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Steel-Type Pokemon Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Cats